Stereotypical
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Emma just flunked her math test. Joey prefers to do things peacefully. Lilly is sick of gardening. Jamie never wants to get a boyfriend. Evelyn hates using a bow. Aaron has never stolen a thing in his life. For normal kids there would be nothing wrong with this. But these kids aren't normal. These are the kids who break stereotypes for good.
1. Emma Wilkins

Stereotypical

Emma's dad was going to kill her. Mr. Wilkins was this big calculus professor at some huge university, and she had just failed an algebra test. She was sure her mother wouldn't be pleased either.

Who was Emma's mother exactly? Athena, goddess of wisdom. Big feet to fill.

Of course Emma wasn't sure she cared. Why should she be the stereotypical Athena kid? Smart and nothing else.

She often wished she was a Daughter of Aphrodite. Then it would be acceptable for her to gossip and read fashion magazines. She wouldn't be expected to know everything.

Last summer at camp before she was claimed, everyone thought she was an Aphrodite kid. She hung out with them all the time.

Then, in the middle of July, at her thirteenth birthday, she had been claimed. By Athena of all people. Her mother must be ashamed of her. Emma didn't care though. Why should she be the girl everyone expected just because of who her parents were?

All her friends stopped hanging out with her.

"Athena kids are no fun," They had said.

This summer would be different. She wouldn't even try to fit in with her siblings. She would go tell her friends about her school's gossip and beg them to forget her mother.

Emma didn't ask to be a Daughter of Athena.

Why should she need to know all that? Why should she plan and plan and fight? What's wrong with sitting on the sidelines and fixing her makeup?

She wasn't her mother, so why should she be expected to act like her?

Emma took a deep breath and walked into her dad's house.

"Emma," Her dad said, "how was the big test?"

That's it. No how was your day, or did you ask out that boy yet.

She handed him the piece of paper.

His face turned deathly pale.

"Emma," He said, "a forty-three?"

Emma nodded with a small smile growing.

"Me and your mother both expected more from you," Her father started to lecture.

"Why should I care?" She said. "I'm not you. I'm not mom. I'm me. I don't care how well I do on a test. I'm more worried about my friends and my life. I'm no Athena."

She left her dumbfounded father alone and went upstairs to her bedroom. She loved her bedroom. She left it locked all summer so her father couldn't go in and put up the periodic table poster again. She did cover it in posters though.

It was a pink room with a pink carpet and pink curtains. That was just the way Emma liked it.

Well, she wasn't positive that the walls were pink because every inch of it was covered in celebrities and movie posters.

One month later, Emma stepped across the border of Camp Half-Blood. She walked down to the Aphrodite cabin to find Rosie, her best friend.

"Emma," Rosie said, "why aren't you with your smarty-pants siblings?"

"As if I wanted to hang out with those know-it-alls," Emma said.

"Do you think I should ask Jonathan out?" Rosie asked.

"Hmm," She said. "Maybe."

Emma Wilkins was anything but stereotypical.


	2. Joey Princeton

"Afraid Princeton?" Mason Crow asked. "Going to run back to your daddy? Oh wait, you don't have one."

"Leave me alone, Mason," Joey mumbled.

"What you going to do?" Mason asked. "Fight me? We all know you're a weakling."

That wasn't strictly true. Joey just hated fighting. That was kind of ironic considering his father was Ares, God of war.

"Go away, Mason," Joey said. "I don't wanna fight."

"But I do, Princeton," Mason said. "Or are you going to run like usual?"

Joey saw no shame in running from a fight that he would lose. Well, he saw no shame in running from any fight actually.

"Yes, Crow," Joey said. "I'm going to walk away. There's nothing for you to prove because we both know you would win."

And Joey did just what he said he would. Joey walked away from Mason.

Joey had never fit in with anyone. His siblings most of all.

"Wimpy going to walk away again?" His brother Sherman always asked.

Joey knew he was wimpy and had no problem with that.

Joey's best friend Elsa was a Daughter of Demeter. Elsa fit in with her siblings. Joey fit in with Elsa and her siblings. It was that simple.

Two years ago, when he was thirteen he went to camp for the first time. People were stumped at his parentage because his mother was mortal. Otherwise they would have guessed Demeter or Aphrodite.

A few days after his thirteenth birthday, Joey was claimed as a Son of Ares. Everyone was shocked.

"This must be a mistake," His sister Clarisse had said. "We aren't related to this wimp."

Her surprise made sense. Joey was a soft-spoken, peace-loving, shy wimp. He wasn't afraid to admit it, either.

He avoided his siblings at all costs. He much preferred to be with Elsa in the strawberry fields.

A month later it was June and Joey headed back to camp.

"C'mon and start cleaning, punk," Clarisse said to him when he entered the cabin.

"No," Joey said surprising himself.

"What did you say?"

"I said no," Joey smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have strawberries to water."

And with that he walked out of the cabin leaving his siblings to clean. Why should he help them? They had never been nice to him. Sure every one of them could and would beat him up, but that was a problem for another time.

Joey ran to the strawberry fields and found Elsa.

"Joey," She said, "Your cabin is still cleaning up, I thought."

"Why should I help those idiots?" He asked her. "They've never been nice to me."

Elsa smiled.

She looked even prettier when she smiled.

"I'm impressed, Joey," She said.

Almost on instinct, Joey leaned in and kissed her.

"Joey," She laughed. "I've been waiting for that for a while."

Joey Princeton was anything but stereotypical.

**(A/N Soo what did you guys think? My first chapter had two reviews, I think and a few follows and favorites, so thank you everyone. Please review.)**


	3. Lilly Provasi

"Lilly," Her dad called from outside. "The orchids are in bloom."

Ugh. Her whole life she's pretended to love gardening to get closer to her dad and her siblings. Truthfully though, she can't stand it. It isn't getting dirty that bugs her, she just hate sitting there putting a bunch of flowers in the ground.

"I'll be down in a minute," she calls.

Her dad doesn't even know she's a demigod. He thinks that for the past four years, since she was thirteen, she's gone to a regular summer camp in New York. He doesn't know the half of it.

She was claimed the very night she arrived at camp. Her siblings never took a huge interest in her. When they went out to the strawberry fields, she went with them, but unlike them she didn't enjoy herself. She was used to pretending by then. She had pretended she liked gardening my whole life to spare her dad's feelings.

Also she wanted to impress her mother. She would never tell anyone that though. Oh, you don't know who her mother is, do you? Demeter, goddess of the harvest and agriculture.

Basically, she's the daughter of an old lady with a cereal problem. Yet she still want to impress her.

"Lilly!" Mr. Provasi called again. "Come on already."

"Sheesh, dad," She called. "I'm coming." Then to herself. "It's not like the flowers are going anywhere."

She went outside to the garden and looked around. As a kid she hated that they had such a big yard, but no room to run or play. There was only room for flowers.

She remembered a day from when she was twelve that the garden had caused.

"Dad," She had yelled. "Can Kelsey come over?"

"No honey," he had said. "No friends over today."

"WHY?" She had yelled.

"I'm too busy in the garden to watch your friends."

It hadn't been that big of a deal, she had decided to go to Kelsey's.

"Dad, I'm going to Kelsey's house," She had called out the door.

"Mmk," Her dad had said.

Later that night she came home to her father worried like crazy.

"Where were you?" He screamed.

"Kelsey's."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did," She had said calmly. "You responded mmk, but obviously I'm not as important to listen to as a bunch of flowers who can't talk!"

That was five years ago, and her father was if anything more into his flowers.

She found her father at the far side of the garden.

"Hey, dad," She said. "Where're the orchids?"

"Right here, honey," He pointed. "Aren't they beautiful?"

She decided to try something.

"Hey, dad. Can I blow up the house?"

"Sure, honey," He said. "Have fun."

That made her angry. She reached down and pulled her father's orchids out of the ground.

She threw them at him.

"Have fun with your flowers," She said. "Because they're clearly the most important thing in your life."

"What in the world was that for?" He dad screamed. "Those were my favorites!"

"For ignoring me," She said. "They're just flowers."

She stormed back into the house and grabbed her bag. She walked down the street away from that horrible garden.

One month later, she was back at camp. For those who are wondering, yes, she did walk all the way from Vermont to New York.

She headed straight to the Apollo cabin where her best friend Kayla was.

"Stupid flower lovers," Lilly said to her.

"Dad or siblings?" She asked.

Kayla was the only one who knew how much she hated gardening.

"Dad," Lilly said. "I walked from Vermont."

"Ooh," Kayla said. "That bad?"

"I asked him if I could blow up the house and he didn't react."

"Ooh."

"I should go put my stuff away," Lilly said and walked towards the Demeter cabin.

"Lilly, good you're here," Miranda Gardener said as soon as I walked in. "We need another hand in the fields."

"Good luck finding one," She said.

"C'mon and help," Miranda said.

"Gardening is for six year olds and mother," She said. "I'll be in the sword arena."

She stormed out of the cabin with a huge smile on her face.

Lilly Provasi was anything but stereotypical.

**(A/N This was so fun to write. Please review, I was wrong last chapter, I've only gotten one review.)**


	4. Jamie Linsley

"Hey, sweetheart," Jonah Panet, the school jock said to her. "Wanna go out sometime?"

"As if, Jonah," Jamie said. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"Come on," he said. "Live a little."

"I said no, Jonah and that means no."

Jamie could almost hear her siblings cursing her. They all enjoyed having boyfriends or girlfriends, going on dates, acting all girly. Jamie thought that middle school was way too early to have a boyfriend. She was only in the 8th grade!

Besides, Jamie wasn't going to live a very long life as a demigod, so why waste what she had with some boy?

Yes, Jamie is a demigod. A Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

You must think she's lying, don't you? All daughters of Aphrodite have a boyfriend, right? Not right. Jamie hadn't wanted to have a boyfriend or carry out the stupid rite of passage.

Two years ago, at age twelve, Jamie had gone to her first summer of camp. Her siblings all asked her thirty questions as soon as she was claimed.

"Have you had your rite of passage?" One girl had asked.

"My what?" Jamie had asked.

"You know, your rite of passage. When you make someone fall in love with you, then break their heart. To prove yourself worthy of Aphrodite." The girl had said.

Jamie had been too disgusted to respond.

She had sat on her bed in the perfume prison waiting for dinner.

"Hey," Another girl came up to her. "The rite of passage is stupid, I agree."

Jamie held out my hand. "Jamie Linsley."

She shook it. "Silena Beauregard."

"Have you broken anyone's heart?" Jamie asked.

"No," She almost yelled. "That's just dumb."

"I'm only twelve," Jamie had said. "I don't plan on dating anytime soon."

"Hey, I'm twelve, too," She had said.

They had both smiled.

She shook my head into the present.

The present wasn't quite as happy. Silena and she weren't best friends like she had originally thought we would be. While Silena didn't believe in the rite of passage, she did believe in perfume, perfectly clean cabins, and dating. She was just like the rest of them.

She stayed at home with my dad for the school year and during the summer, she avoided the cabin as much as possible. She liked to go to the archery range and shoot for a while to clear my head. She was an okay shot, but nowhere near as good as the Apollo kids.

One month later, back at camp, she overheard a conversation.

"Did you hear about who showed up?" One voice asked.

"The Hunters of Artemis," a second voice said.

"We all hate them," The first voice spoke again. "Can't they let us win Capture the Flag once?"

"Whatever," The second voice said.

Hunters of Artemis? She thought of all she knew about them. They showed up every once and a while, but she had never seen them in my two years. They swore off boys and were given immortality.

Why wasn't the entire female population in that group? That sounded amazing.

The next day she approached the leader of the Hunters, a girl named Zoë.

"Umm…" She started by stuttering. "How would I go about joining the Hunters?"

"Say the oath," Zoë said simply.

Oath? What oath?

Suddenly she just knew what she had to do.

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis," She said. "I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"We must see if the goddess accepts the oath," Zoë said.

She felt stronger and happier. For once she felt comfortable in her body and in her mind.

"Welcome to the hunt," Zoë said.

Jamie Linsley was anything but stereotypical.

**(A/N So how was it? Please review guys. *puppy-dog face* PLEASE. I really want to know what you guys thought.)**


	5. Evelyn Bradach

Evelyn wanted to break the stupid stick over her head. Well, technically it wasn't a stick, but a bow. She hated the thing.

Her mom loved archery. And her dad… well… he was Apollo, god of archery. Also, god of like healing and singing and stuff, but Evelyn had always associated him with archery.

She had always thought of Apollo with hate. If he wasn't her father then she wouldn't be expected to get a bull's-eye every time. She wouldn't be expected to fight like a coward.

Yes, she agreed with the Ares cabin. What's wrong with wanting to be in the thick of things, slashing with a sword?

She still wasn't convinced, three years after being claimed, that Apollo was her father. She couldn't shoot, or sing. She wasn't a healer and she couldn't predict the future.

She was a failure.

Her mom wasn't much help. During the school year, she sent Evelyn to archery lessons every day after school.

She hated those lessons. Even more she hated the kids in them.

"Hey look," Lisa Hanlon said to the group when the teacher was busy. "I'm Evelyn."

Lisa pulled an arrow onto her bow and shot it. Needless to say, she was way off.

Mr. Grepp, the teacher walked back in a minute later.

"Evelyn," He said. "I told you not to shoot while I was in the other room."

"But it wasn't me," she had protested.

"No one else shoots so terribly." Mr. Greep said.

"Fine," Evelyn said. "I quit."

She threw her bow across the room and ran home.

That was a week ago. Luckily, her mother hadn't found out. She was used to disappointing people, but she didn't like to disappoint her mother.

She heard the door open downstairs. Her mother must be back from grocery shopping.

"Evelyn," her mother called. "Come help with the groceries."

"Coming Mom."

She found her mother in the kitchen with at least ten bags of groceries.

"So, how was shopping?" Evelyn asked.

"It was nice," Mrs. Bradach said. "I ran into Mr. Grepp."

Oh, Hades. Of course her mother found out.

"That's nice," Evelyn said and bit her lip.

"He told me something interesting." Her mother continued.

"Yeah?"

"You quit archery last week?"

"I'm sorry, mom," Evelyn looked down with a few tears coming out. "I hated that class."

"Honey," Her mom said. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was embarrassed," Evelyn admitted. "You love archery so much and dad… well he's dad."

"Evelyn, listen to me." Mrs. Bradach said. "Be whoever the heck you want. If you don't like archery, fine. Find something you do like. I shouldn't have pushed those classes on you. I assumed you enjoyed them. You don't have to be like me or your father. Whoever you are, Apollo will be proud of you."

Evelyn smiled and wiped off her tears. "Thanks, mom."

"And if your siblings don't like that, then forget them. You aren't me, or Apollo, and you aren't you siblings. Now, we have groceries to put away."

One month later, Evelyn walked down to the sword arena with her siblings. The Apollo kids hated the one day of the week that they were forced to sword fight.

"And today we're with the Ares cabin," Jonathan complained.

"At least it's a challenge," Evelyn pointed out.

"Not for them," Holly said.

"I'll make sure it is," She promised.

"You?" Jonathan snorted. "If any one of us could fight with a sword it wouldn't be you."

"Maybe," Evelyn said. "Maybe."

The cabin walked into the arena where the Ares kids were waiting.

"Okay," The kid in charge said. "Everybody, partner up!"

The Apollo kids chose each other and the Ares kids chose each other. No one chose Evelyn.

"Alright," The kid in charge said and pointed to Evelyn. "You're with me."

A bunch of 'ooh's rose from the crowd.

"Come on, Mike," An Ares kid shouted. "At least give yourself a challenge!"

Ignoring his brother, Mike turned to face me.

"Try to disarm me," he said. "Try. Then, I'll demonstrate how to properly do it."

She smiled and lifted her sword.

The tip clanged against his sword hilt. He dropped the weapon.

"Was that a good enough try?" She teased.

"That… that was exactly my demonstration. How did you know that?" Mike seemed shocked. "You're an Apollo kid for Ares' sake."

"I'm not my father," Evelyn said. "So, are we going to keep going or do you not want to be beaten again?"

"How did you do that?" Jonathan asked. "Really?"

"I practice," She said. "Duh."

"Evelyn," Holly said. "You are amazing."

"You didn't think that this morning at archery practice," She said. "You won't even remember this tomorrow. Stop pretending just to look important."

"I'm so going to beat you," Mike said.

Evelyn smiled. "I'd like to see you try."

Evelyn Bradach was anything but stereotypical.

**(A/N I think this is one of my best. How did you like it? Please review…...)**


	6. Aaron Richard

"I swear I didn't take it."

Ella crossed her arms. "If you didn't take it, who did? You're the only Hermes kid who was near my cabin today."

"I was talking to Casey!"

"You stole my bow, Aaron Richard! Give it back!"

"I didn't take it."

"Prove it, thief boy."

"I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"You've never told a truth in your life. Find my bow or else I'll find you, preferably dead."

"I'm not lying."

"Then prove it by finding my bow. I'll let you off the hook if you can find the 'real' thief."

"Ella…"

"Find it, Richard!"

Aaron hadn't taken her bow. He had no idea who had.

He headed off to his crowded cabin. Somebody from there must have taken it.

"Okay, who was it this time?" Aaron asked.

"Who was it?" Josh, the head counselor repeated. "Aaron sounds like he's in trouble. The idiot hasn't stolen a thing in his life."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Then, why'd you get caught?"

"I didn't take Ella's bow!"

"Then why does she think you did?"

"I was near her cabin."

Josh gasped. "That's as good as a confession. I'll go tell Ella."

He left the cabin smirking.

I sat down on my sleeping bag and started to cry.

"Hey."

"Josh."

The Stoll brother sat down next to me.

"Josh took it," Travis, or I think it was Travis said.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "We know where he hid it."

The brothers were only eight and ten, but master thieves.

"Where is it?"

"In the woods." Connor piped up.

"By Zeus' fist." Travis agreed.

"Josh buried it," They said together.

"Thank you." Aaron stood up.

"We'll stall Josh," Travis said.

"Hurry and find it," Connor said.

Aaron ran out of the cabin and towards the woods.

Zeus' fist, where was Zeus' fist?

Curse him for not getting his father's sense of direction.

"Father, please. Ella's going to kill me." Aaron prayed.

He started running. It had to be somewhere. How had he avoided all the monsters?

There it was.

"Zeus' fist."

He started digging at the spot that had been unearthed.

"Bow. Bow. Bow. Got it."

He started running. He tripped.

"What are you doing out here, Hermes boy?" The girl picked up the bow.

"Aaron."

The girl reached down and helped him up. "Raven, daughter of Athena."

"I need to go. Ella's going to kill me."

"You stole _Ella_'s bow?"

"I didn't steal it. My brother Josh did, but she thinks I stole it."

"Hurry idiot." She handed back the bow.

"Thanks."

"Just go!"

Aaron ran. He had to get to the Apollo cabin before Josh did. Travis and Connor only had to stall a moment longer.

"Ella." He ran to the girl outside the Apollo cabin. "Josh took it. It was out in the woods."

"Then why did you know where to find it?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"The Stoll brothers."

"Please. You obviously stole it."

"I did not!" Aaron was angry now.

"Say whatever you want. I know it was you."

"I swear to all the gods of Olympus…"

"Go away, Arthur."

"Aaron."

"Whatever. Go away."

"Fine." Aaron stomped away.

Raven came up to him later that night. "Don't worry about it. She's going to be annoyed tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I partially cut her bow string when I was holding it. It will snap if she tries to shoot it."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You rock, Raven. I never would've thought of that."

"A child of Hermes, not think of a prank?" She smiled. "I'm teasing. Athena always wins."

Aaron Richard was anything but stereotypical.

**(A/N ATTENTION! There will be one more chapter up soon.)**


	7. Epilogue

_She felt like nobody took her seriously as a blonde. She had to work twice as hard to get recognition as a strategist, an architect, a senior counselor - anything that had to do with brains. – Annabeth Chase, The Mark of Athena. _

_**So, what happened next?**_

_**Emma Wilkins**_

Emma stopped trying to fit in with her siblings. She stuck out and that was just the way she like it. Her friend Rosie worked up the guts to ask out Jonathan and Emma went out with a Son of Apollo. Her father on the other hand tried for the rest of his life to figure out how she got a forty-three on a math test.

_**Joey Princeton**_

Joey never grew out of his peaceful ways. In fact, he lived longer than the average demigod and became a world famous diplomat. Of course he always had time to come home to his wife, Elsa. They lived in a small town with plenty of room for her flowers.

_**Lilly Provasi**_

Lilly stopped pretending to be anyone but herself. Her siblings weren't impressed, but Lilly didn't care. She was happy. She became a camp renowned swordswoman and never went back to Vermont. She grew up and had a huge yard with no flowers. Especially not orchids.

_**Jamie Linsley**_

Jamie only came back to camp one time, four years later. That was the time Artemis went missing. When they won Capture the Flag she realized how silly her siblings were. The Hunters were right that love is worthless. She never did make up with Silena, but lived a long and happy life with the Hunters.

_**Evelyn Bradach **_

Evelyn took her mom's advice to heart. She gave up trying to impress her father and was fully and truly herself. In fact, her father's oracle granted her a quest a few years later. A sword fighter was just what it needed. So, in a way, she did impress her father after all by just being herself.

_**Aaron Richard**_

Aaron never did steal a thing. Ever. Although it was fun to watch Raven prank the rest of the camp, he didn't join in. Josh didn't stay counselor for much longer either, so Aaron's life got a lot better. Oh, and Ella's bow broke the very next day as promised. She never figured out who did it.

_**So, why do stereotypes matter?**_

Stereotypes make us think that people are all the same. Every child of Athena HAS to be smart. Every child of Ares HAS to be violent. Every child of Demeter HAS to love gardening. Every child of Aphrodite HAS to love dating. Every child of Apollo HAS to love archery. Every child of Hermes HAS to be a prankster and a thief. Maybe that evil Aphrodite girl was pushed into being like that. She used to play soccer and watch wrestling. That Apollo kid missed the target! Maybe he's no good at archery. So, ask yourself this. Why do we think this way? What can we do to break stereotypes for good?

What can we do to be anything but stereotypical?

**(A/N I hope you guys liked this. Stereotypes are just so dumb and I had this realization that demigods might go through this, too after I read that quote at the top.)**


End file.
